Protagonist (Jim Logan)
The Protagonist is the player character of the Saints Row series is unnamed, everyone refers to her as The Protagonist, The Boss, or The President Name The Protagonist does not have a given name throughout the series, and has been referred to as playa, and Boss throughout the games. Kinzie Kensington knows his real name, but is stopped mid-sentence before saying it, as The Protagonist warns her that somebody else might be listening in on their radio conversation. On television they're given various titles, including "Leader of the Saints" and "Local Psychopath". In Saints Row IV, they are referred to as "The President of the United States" or simply "The President". After killing Zinyak, The Protagonist went with Johnny Gat and Shaundi to see the early days of the Saints from afar, making sure they were alone, she told the two her real name was Catherine, and asked them not to tell anyone. Appearance While she changes her clothing regularly, prefering more revealing attire so she could show off her tattoos, such as a tanktop and shorts, all of her clothing is normally purple to show off her Saints pride. Her tattoos include a large tattoo of a male Saint with angel wings on her back holding a shotgun, an 8 bit Gat on her right arm. another reading "SAINTS" on her left, another on her stomach reading "3rd Street Saints" to show her origins, and a Saint fleur on her neck. After Gat's "death" in Saints Row The Third, the Protagonist would often wear his shades as a sign of respect to him. When he was rescued from the Zin simulation in Saint's Row 4, she would give him the glasses back in the real world. Later she would purchase her own pair of "Gat glasses" in pre-destroyed Earth after killing Zinyak, claiming she felt naked without them. While on special assignments she would wear the Ultor Assassin outfit. History (The same as the Protagonist from Saints Row 1-4, on this article the differences shall be listed.) Saints Row 1 Joining the Saints She was born in Stilwater, where she lived under an abusive father, who's abusive nature only esclated when her mother was killed when a cop hit her chasing down a criminal. When she was eighteen her father was killed by street thug. She spent the next year couch surfing until the day she went down Saint's Row. Saints Row 2 Rebuilding the Saints After waking from her coma from the boat explosion, meeting Gat again and rebuilding the Saints, she grew closer to Johnny Gat and Aisha, calling them "the only real family she ever had.". After Aisha died, she tried to console Gat, but he continuously brushed her off, only focusing on avenging Aisha. Upon defeating Ultor, the Boss converted the Ultor building into the main Saints headquarters as well as turning the old Saints church into a landmark. During this time she met the President, who she became good friends with, she would later claim the two would go bar crawling monthly. Saints Row 4 Saints of Time After killing Zinyak, turning the Zin Empire into the Saints Empire, the Protagonist discovered time travel, and along with the rest of her crew they went back in time, she would frequently visit her early days with the Saints, watching them grow from an outsider's perspective. It was during this time she told Gat and Shaundi her real name, Catherine.